1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an arrangement for calibrating a laser processing machine for processing workpieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
The processing of workpieces using lasers is acquiring increasing importance principally in the field of micromachining, for example in laser direct structuring, in laser drilling, in laser fusion, in laser soldering, in laser inscription and in laser cutting. In laser drilling and in the structuring of wiring components (printed circuit boards and multichip modules), it is possible to produce holes and conductor structures having structure dimensions of less than 50 xcexcm. Prototypes having conductor track structures of 20 xcexcm have already been displayed. Accuracy is extremely important with these structure finenesses. The goal is to produce structure dimensions of less 10 xcexcm. Inaccuracy in successive processing steps, for example, drilling and structuring on preformed injection-molding parts or substrates, needs to be alleviated. This is because this inaccuracy to a large extent, determines the structure""s size; for example, for reliable isolation of conductor tracks that run parallel, it would be necessary to take into account large tolerances. This leads to large spacings between the conductor tracks and thus enlarge the structure""s size.
German document DE 44 37 284 discloses a method for calibrating a controller for deflecting a laser beam, in which a light-sensitive medium is irradiated with a laser beam at predetermined positions for the purpose of generating a test image and afterwards, in a separate apparatus, digitized individual images of image excerpts from the test image are generated and from them correction data are determined for the controller for deflecting the laser beam. The separate measurement of the test image is time-consuming and a separate apparatus is required for the measurement; moreover, only the entire laser beam arrangement is calibrated by means of this method, a detailed calibration of individual components is not possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,455 discloses a machine for processing workpieces by means of laser beams, which provides, in addition to a processing laser beam, a laser beam superposed therewith in the visible region, the position of which on a workpiece is measured with the aid of a camera. This measured position is compared with a desired position and the processing laser beam is controlled in such a way that the difference between the desired position and the measured position is taken into account. In this case, the camera only has a field of view which encompasses part of the workpiece, with the result that deviations which are mirrored in other parts of the workpiece cannot be taken into account.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to specify a fast and reproducible method and an arrangement for calibrating a laser processing machine which ensures highly accurate processing of workpieces in the entire workpiece region.
This object is achieved according to the present invention in an arrangement for a laser processing calibration, including a laser source, a device for shaping the laser beam, a deflection device for the laser beam, a camera for visually observing the workpiece and an objective for focusing a deflected laser beam on to the workpiece.
This arrangement is operated by first positioning in front of the objective a calibration plate and recording its image. This image is generated by the deflection unit moving the objective and the field of view of the camera over the calibration plate. This image is supplied to a control unit which determines any imaging errors that are caused by the deflection unit.
Subsequently, the calibration plate is removed and a test plate is placed in front of the objective. The laser beam then writes attest pattern onto the test plate with a predetermined drive of the deflection unit. The position of the test pattern is measured and the optical offset of the laser source is determined based on the measured position of the test pattern, taking in to account any imaging errors that were previously determined with patent claim 6.
The optical imaging according to the present invention, is characterized by two mutually separate, successive method steps, first the deflection device for the laser beam and the objective are measured by a calibration plate, instead of the workpiece. The calibration plate is positioned in front of the objective and the image of the calibration plate, is being generated by the objective and the deflection device is measured by a camera. The field of view of the camera is moved over the calibration plate under the control of the deflection device. Accordingly, the entire region which can be occupied by a workpiece is calibrated. Because the deflection device (unit) and the objective always remain together in the beam path, the imaging error caused by these two units can then be analyzed in the camera, and stored, then taken into account during the subsequent processing of workpieces. In the second step, the components which generate the laser beam are characterized. As such, the laser beam, which is generated by a laser source and is shaped by a device for shaping the laser beam, writes a predetermined pattern (test marking) onto a test plate via the deflection device. This test marking is subsequently measured and by taking into account the previously determined imaging errors of the deflection device and the objective, the optical offset that is caused by the laser source and the device for shaping the laser beam, is determined. Here, the optical offset is the difference between a predetermined desired position and the actual position of the test marking. This optical offset is also stored and taken into account during subsequent processing of workpieces. The method operates without a special device for measuring the test markings if the camera measures the test plate via the deflection device and the objective.
Another aspect of the invention is the optical construction is configured particularly advantageously if a mirror, transparent to the laser light is placed in the beam path between the device for shaping the laser beam and the deflection unit the such mirror that it reflects the light for the measurement of the calibration plate and/or the test plate into the camera.
The influence of workpieces on the optical imaging is advantageously taken into account by the camera that records the reference points arranged on the workpiece. Later the measured influences are stored and taken into account during subsequent processing.
Thus, particularly in the case of structuring of non-planar areas of workpieces, the influence of the lack of planarity is taken into account by the data provided beforehand, with the result that even curved substrates, for example, can be written on by the laser processing machine.
Another aspect of the invention provides for processing curved workpieces, in which the focal point of the imaging by the objective is adapted to the corresponding curvature of the workpiece by a device for modulating the optical path.